Such a chuck is known from DE 197 03 354 C1. Therein a tensioning element, movable axially in the direction of a central axis, with gripper elements that are movable radially by an axial displacement of the tensioning elements and contact its outer side, is provided in a first machine part for engagement in a clamp ring arranged on a second machine part. In this known chuck, the clamp ring is arranged to be movable transverse to the movement direction of the tensioning element inside an outer holding ring mounted on the second machine part. Due to this “floating” seating of the clamp ring that cooperates with the gripper elements, an alignment error, i.e., a lateral offset between the central axis of the tensioning element and the axis of the clamp ring, can be compensated. In the clamped state, however, the machine part to be chucked is pressed against the first machine part, so that a subsequent adjustment of the chucked second machine part is no longer possible.
DE 2 057 900 A discloses a lathe chuck flange which consists of three substantially concentric annular elements, and in which a radially movable centering ring, to which the chuck is nonpositively connected, is provided between a flange and the chuck. The centering ring can be adjusted by radially engaging centering screws and thus allows alignment and centering of the chuck.
The problem of the invention is to create a chuck of the type mentioned above that allows a subsequent alignment or adjustment of the chucked machine part.